


Notice

by Crazynumnums



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lack of any real substance, Noticing Things, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazynumnums/pseuds/Crazynumnums
Summary: He notices things. Too many things. But hopefully through a time of trouble, he finds another piece of happiness in his life. He notices the two people who saved his life.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my physics assignment, but the recent lack of TGD fics on AO3 is extremely irritating and I must fix it! Glittercake is doing their best with their fantastic story but they can't carry the burden alone! Where are the TGD fics people?!

He notices a lot. Way more than is normal, but he likes the way he is.

However, after his recent problems with his body simply malfunctioning, he's not liking the way he is at all.

Because now he notices too much. He notices that the sound of the ambulance is ear-splitting. There are two paramedics; one of them is between 5'5" and 5'7"; she looks at him concernedly and he notices the empathy in her eyes. He wonders if she has someone she's fighting for as well.

The other paramedic is taller, a man; despite the world of pain that he is in, he notices the way that the male paramedic looks at her. Pure hatred. He wishes he was in the right condition to ask, but unfortunately, his mouth can't communicate the words that he is forming in his mind.

There's a missing light in the roof of the ambulance. 1, 2, and 4 are there, but 3 is missing. This missing light irritates him more than anything that he could have imagined; not to mention that leaves only three lights on. Three is a very bad number. He thinks maybe three is the reason that he hurts so much right now.

They pull up outside 'San Jose St. Bonaventure'. He wonders if the paramedics think he is asleep. He doesn't like being asleep. And last time he checked the clock, it was two hours until he had to go to sleep. So he wasn't allowed to sleep before then. No siree. Not even if Mum or Dad told him to go to bed. He will lie there until the clock says it is time to sleep. Then he will sleep.

Speaking of Mum and Dad, he notices the looks on their faces as well. They look terrified. He wonders why, and then immediately knows why, and wonders why he didn't figure that out straight away. The pain is hurting him more than he thinks it does, and he nearly falls into unconsciousness; but pulls away at the last second. He notices a digital clock up on a wall. _4 more minutes._ He's glad, because he's smart enough to know that they will have to put him to sleep soon, and hopefully they'll have to do it after the clock ticks over.

The nurse puts a needle in him. The needle is in the wrong spot, and he screams louder, if that is even possible, because the nurse has put it 9 inches down his arm. 9 is as bad as three. 9 is 3 x 3. But quickly it doesn't matter that much any more, because he can feel his eyelids getting heavy. Before he closes them, he notices another clock on the wall. It is exactly the perfect time to fall asleep. This makes him a little bit happier, but not completely happy, because the needle is in the wrong spot still. He goes to sleep, noticing how quiet it gets before he passes out.

As he wakes up, he notices the doctors surrounding his bed. It's a little hard not to notice them. There are two doctors, and his parents. Four is a good number, unlike three. He can rest easy with four. But then he remembers his arm again and he looks down and it's all pain, and panic, and disaster, and he's screaming again.

He hears one of the doctors, the female, brown-haired one, ask, "Is he scared of needles?"

"No, he isn't!"

"Does he have any mental disorders?" Asks the slightly taller male, also brown-haired doctor. His voice sounds less empathetic, less emotional, but he has been noticing things like this for long enough to know that the doctor is certainly not void of emotion.

"He has OCD."

The male doctor reaches over and pulls out the needle. He can stop screaming now, because it's not nine inches away anymore, and while he has a slowly growing, throbbing pain throughout his entire body, he isn't in the same kind of pain.

"Is it severe?"

"Doctors said it was."

"They were right."

The female doctor turns to him and asks him why he was screaming. He wonders why she doesn't know, but again realises that she wouldn't ever know what he was thinking to himself. Once again, the pain seems to be impeding his thought. He tells her. She asks where she can put the needle. He likes that she asked him instead of just shoving the needle in, and he tells her where the needle can go.

He asks whether he will be okay.

His parents tell him yes, making him feel elated.

The male doctor starts to tell him what happened to him. He notices that he doesn't seem to act the same way as everyone else. He tells the male doctor that he doesn't want to know what happened, but he does want to know what their names are. He receives 'Shaun' and 'Claire' in response.

He thanks them for helping him. She tells him that it is their job, but they are glad they could help anyway.

He notices the way the two doctors are gravitating towards each other. He's hit puberty, he knows what's going on, and he wonders whether it's just sexual tension between the two, or if they're already a couple. He resolves to ask one of them if he can get them alone.

They tell him that he will have to stay for two weeks in the hospital. He's almost glad. He'd rather be going home, of course, but they are so accommodating for him here, and he loves it.

During the course of his stay he gets to know those two doctors a little better. He continues to notice Shaun's odd behaviour. After he comments on it, Shaun explains his ASD. He immediately feels bad for commenting on it, but Shaun tells him not to worry. It helps him understand the things he notices a lot better, though, and that satisfies him.

He asks Claire about Shaun. More specifically, the way they look at each other. He's noticed she's a little more outwardly friendly than Shaun. Not to say that Shaun isn't friendly; he is, but there's a certain kindness that comes with Claire's demeanour. He figures that she won't be as mad at him for asking. She tells him that nothing is going on, but he notices the pink tinge to her cheeks. _Tension_ , he deduces. _Definitely tension._

As he leaves the hospital, he says his goodbyes to the two doctors. He wonders if they'll ever think about him again.

When they think he's out of earshot, Claire turns to Shaun. "Will he ever think about us again?"

"I think he will."

"Do you want to go get a drink, Shaun?"

"Yes! I would like that very much." Claire grins at his enthusiasm, which inflates her ego just that little bit.

They thought he was out of earshot. He wasn't. He smiled at the budding romance between the two, and hoped that he had helped it forwards.

He needed a day to remember them by. He resolved to write a letter to them every anniversary of the day he was discharged. And he knew he would never forget. You see, he noticed things.

And what he noticed was these two people.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As an apology for the inevitable mistakes in this story, I'm sorry. Once again, it's late. 11:48PM to be specific. But hopefully this fic can spur others into actions. There's also another fic for TGD that I forgot to mention (Feelings) but Lim/Melendez is one pair I'm unsure about. Still... pick it up, guys!! :D


End file.
